realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Masahide Eniguma
Masahide Eniguma (恵庭熊 雅秀, Eniguma Masahide), also known as President Marble (社長マーブル, Shachō Māburu) in the Third Season's final arc, is the President and Director of Real Account Co., Ltd. Along with Shin Kashiwagi, he served as the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story 12 years before the event of Real Account series, Masahide is used to like using internet and the social media app like the rest of the world too. But with every tragic and bad stuffs happened in the internet, Masahide realized that the internet was unneeded for this world. So, Masahide made a promise to himself that he will destroys the internet world and users with his creation, so that the evils and tragic can be massively reduces and that people will stop using internet. Thus, Masahide founded the Real Account company and begin his plan to destroy the internet. It's implied that Masahide know about the CAP Technology and tried to ask the Kashiwagi Laboratory members to join his project Real Account, but it's failed. Later, Masahide order Marble to kill "Ataru Kashiwagi" (Who later known as "Yuuma Mukai") to forced the Kashiwagi Laboratory members to join his project. Sometimes after Masahide order Marble to kill "Ataru", he meet Paru-kun in his house after he killed his onwer, Masahide invite him to joins the Real Account Co., Ltd, in order to take Paru-kun's "revenge" to the humans. Paru-kun accept the invite and he is titled by Masahide as the Chairman Marble. Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Masahide first appeared at Chapter 5, having a interview in the news about the Real Account incident. Masahide announced that he will closed the Real Account website in 10 days, to prevent the incident to happen again in the future. Masahide also said that he hope the "players" can returns to the real world as soon as possible. After finished the interview, Masahide left the area with having a lot of criticisms from the people. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Masahide make a cameo appearance in the beginning of Chapter 32, when Ayame watching the news about he will closed the Real Account website in 10 days. Later in the night, Masahide having a meeting with Marble and stated that they will creating a new world in within few days. Later after Ataru killed Koyori Kanda, along with Marble and other members comes to his house and invite him into the Real Account company. Masahide appeared again at Chapter 51, along with Marble was try to stop the fight between the Kashiwagi brothers. Masahide then tells Ataru that the time to "eliminating" Yuuma still haven't come yet so he need to go back to the Real Account Co., Ltd with them. Later after Marble destroys the whole company, Masahide appeared alongside with Marble while taking Nanako Yuzuhara. Mashide and Marble leave the company with taking Nanako away. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Masahide make a brief appearance in Chapter 175, in Paru-kun's flashback about his past and how he joins the Real Account company. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) Masahide reappeared in the final arc with the new title, President Marble. One day after the end of Fake News Island, Marble and Masahide was waiting for the remaining 15 players reach to the tower top. After they arrived on tower top, Masahide shown himself with Marble's mask, he asks them for what wish they wanted to grant first before they starts the new trial, so that it's easier for him and the company to prepare it for them later. Then, everyone revealed their wish was hope internet world doesn't exists. Masahide cried for their wish because that is the main purpose why the Real Account incident happened in the first place. In the whole conversation, it's revealed that Real Account's main goal was creates a new world where the internet and evils doesn't exists, so that people can be lives peaceful without getting trouble. Since Masahide now know what's the remaining 15 players' wish was same as his, he suggests Yuuma and his friends to joins their company so they will destroys the internet world together. Yuuma stated he won't join them and said that while what Masahide's thought about internet isn't wrong, the fact that he and his company killed so many innocent people just to archives their goal was ridiculous. Masahide doesn't agree Yuuma's statement on how he shouldn't kill people, and told him that his plan wasn't wrong especially with the existence of "No Smartphone Club". Yuuma then tells him that he has been made a promise of destroys Real Account company, and that he will use his own way other than killing to stop people using internet. After the conversation ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. Later when Marble was defeated, Masahide "admitted" that the Real Account company was lose and said they will accept their fate. Soon, when Yuuma went to kill Marble, both him and Masahide thought that they still have a chance to defeats Yuuma's group and they'll surely destroys the internet after this. Suddenly, someone told Yuuma to stop his action, which revealed that it's Ataru and his soul has been refused with Yuuma. It's revealed by Ataru and Yuuma that if they killed Marble, then every internet users will becomes the mindless monkeys due to Real Account company set a virus inside every internet user's brain. This makes Yuuma decided to punches Marble instead of kill him. Then, Marble told Masahide to kill him for activates the virus, although it's stopped by Aiji as Ataru predicted this will happen. After Yuuma and Ataru punched Marble, the Real Follower Battle trial was finally ended, in which Masahide have no choice but admitted that he was defeated. After the end of Real Follower Battle trial and Real Account Tower's challenge, Masahide clicked a button to destroys the Real Account Tower and told Yuuma and his friends went back to their "world of darkness". Then, Masahide chosen to stays on the tower together with Marble. Both Masahide and Marble has been officially declared death. Gallery EnigumaMasahide.jpg MasahideAnnouncement.jpg MasahideTakingNanako.jpg ParuMeetMasahide.jpg RAInviteAtaru.jpg PresidentMarble.jpg RATruePlan.jpg MasahidePast.jpg MasahideShinEvilSmile.jpg AijiStopsMasahide.jpg MasahideLose.jpg MasahideMarbleLastMoment.jpg RAIIChapter41.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Real Account Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased